User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 28 - The Peace of Justice (Part 1)
Last time on Chapter 25, Cad Bane teleports Inuyasha and Mr. Freeze to Raccoon City, where Wesker and Nemesis attacking the heroes, which Jedah sends out Lord Raptor, Princess Shroob and her sister and Bowser, Ciseaux and Aya-me will attack the city tommowrow. Cosmo and Mii revives Steven's old friends from Jacker. Cosmo: There you go, safed for now! Cyclone: Thank you Cosmo, i was attacked by a human who claims to be Jacker. Roxie: Thats not even a joke! Heihachi: We know it! Mii: Hmm, if we have to reach to Raccoon City. Ryu: Which located in the forest. Robo: We need someone who can transport us!. Stocking: Um, we can go with my ride. John: *Shrugs* What the hell, lets go anyway! Zero: Look, up here! (A completed map flies slowly) Xiaomu: Ill get it, *Grabs the map* sweet!! John: Lets see. Panty, do you think what i thinking? Panty: No! John: Were going to New York City to met the Ninja Turtles, The Slackers, The Penguins, a cat and a mouse. (Meanwhile in the sewers 7:20 PM) Leonardo is seen training, Donatello does researches, Michealangelo playing Battlefield 3 while eating pizza, Raphael also trains and Master Splinter relaxes and talks to the spirits. Donatello: Master, we got a message from some guy named Vegus! Splinter: Let me see! Michealangelo: From what?. Vegus: Hi Hamato Yoshi. Splinter: How did you know my name, who are you!? Vegus: Im Charles Frienderick, but people called me Vegus, im the dark lord of evil to destroy the good side in every places of this pithful world!! Michealangelo: Um guys, do you think that guy is worst than Shredder? Leonardo: Yes Mickey. Vegus: Tommorow, there's gonna be a big war between Raccoon City and the Forest, so i sent one of my monsters to attack those girls who called themselvs Pretty Cure and you and four of your turtles must battling, ill see you tommorow. Raphael: Well, we have to troin right? Splinter: Yes Raphael, the fate of the world shall be the hands of the defenders of earth from Crime and The Foot Clan. Leonardo: C'mon guys, we have to train to become stronger. Donnie, Mickey and Raphael: Yes! Meanwhile, in the streets, we see Tom Cat celebrates his birthday with his friends, until Jerry Mouse stealed their food as Tom chases after him, but he gets his head hurt by a anvril. Meanwhile at the Central Park of Zoo, Skipper and his soldiers learns their commando skills. Skipper: Allright boys, are you ready to do some hard training? Kowalski: Hmm, actually Skipper, according to my brain, this training will be done in 7 hours until we exhausted. Skipper: Good question Kowalski *Shoots a rocket, but Kowalski crouches down* Private: Haha, is gonna be so sweet because the episode of Lunacorns is coming out...wait...i missed the episode?! (Turns on the TV showing an old episode) Oh, is just an old episode, nevermind i have to wait for tommorow. Skipper: *Slaps Private* Private this is not time to watch magic unicorns, we have to train now, unlike Manfredi and Johnson, anyway are you ready guys? Rico: WAWAWAWAHA!!! (Meanwhile at the park, we seen Mordecai and Rigby doing some slack offs) Mordecai: Oh yeah, this is the movie ever, right Rigby? Rigby: Yes Mordecai, is so awesome!! Mordecai and Rigby: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Benson (Offscreen): Mordecai and Rigby, did you finished some slack offs?. Mordecai: Oh no dude, is Benson! Rigby: What we gonna do Mordeaci? Mordecai: I know just the thing! Benson: Well? Mordecai: Oh yes Benson, we finished!! Benson: Good, if there's one piece of garbage, you have to clean or both of you FIRED!!! Rigby: Okay Benson, gees! (Until suddley, Splashmon, Fishface, Shibiretta and GBF Jr. causes chaos on the park) Rigby: Mordecai, look!! Mordecai: What is it *Looks on the window*, oh no! Benson: What the, that floating head guy, is back!! Rigby: *Graps* GBF JR.!!! Mordecai: GBF, i fought you dead with your father! GBF Jr.: Hahahahahaha, our master Vegus gave us one more chance. Benson: Ours? GBF Jr.: Yes, this is Fishface, one of Shredder's Foot Clans, Splashmon one of the Death Generals, and Shibiretta, the old lady storyteller that she was defeated by the Pretty Cures! Mordecai: What are you doinf in the park? Splashmon: Just a simply question, we destroy the park to complete our plan! Shibiretta: Like the story of Aladdin, the evil oldman traps Aladdin in the cave for the rest of his life! Mordecai: C'mon guys, lets do it! Rigby: Oh yeah, just like a videogaaaaaame!! Enemies *5 Troopmons - Hp: 60 *5 Zombies - Hp: 90 *2 Snackeys - Hp: 150 *GBF. Jr - Hp: 5000 *Splashmon - Hp: 6300 *Shibiretta - Hp: 2800 (Protects with a force field) Party Characters *Mordecai - Hp: 3500 *Rigby - Hp: 2800 *Benson - Hp: 2100 *Skips - Hp: 5500 (After Benson has 150 Hp) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters